


Demon Horns

by Dat1Slime



Series: A Performing Heart [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, but he's only briefly mentioned, seam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat1Slime/pseuds/Dat1Slime
Summary: Jevil had horns and he used to love them. But now they were nothing more but pieces.((Edit:Changed Ending, fixed some spelling, changed some wording.))





	Demon Horns

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this. This idea popped into my head last night.
> 
> ((Edit:Changed Ending, fixed some spelling, changed some wording.))

Jevil laughed to himself as he clenched a knife tight in his hand. No more malicious jokes, no more rude comments, no more evil laughs would be at his expense. He continued laughing to himself as he hacked and cut away. He would remove those damned horns even if it would kill him.  _ He was a demon their eyes. _

 

What was once something he loved and enjoyed about himself brought him nothing more than sadness and anger.  _ He was a demon in his own eyes. _

 

They were repulsive in his eyes now. Just like they were in everyone else's.  _ He was a demon in everyone's eyes. _

 

But was it really his fault? Was it Jevil’s fault he enjoyed a more violent slapstick form of comedy? Was it his fault that that his sharp teeth, golden eyes, and off-putting laugh made most around him equally fear and hate him.  _ He was a demon and he didn’t enjoy it. _

 

As he cut and hacked at his horns he felt the shards of  bone and keratin fall to the ground. He heard the light pitter as they fell onto the hard, cold ground. Even though it hurt he didn’t mind, he enjoyed the pain. It meant he was getting closer to purging himself of that which he hated most.  _ He was a demon and soon he’d be free. _

 

Once the first horn was nothing more than a jagged stump and pieces on the floor Jevil moved to the next. But he stopped a moment of clarity finally arising. Is what he was doing really the right answer? He had loved his horns at some point right? He had once thought they were perfect and apart of what made him unique right?  _ He was a demon right? _

 

The events that led up to this replayed in his mind. He was performing, all eyes on him, it seemed everyone was there. He messed up, he  **_never_ ** messed up, his hat fell off to reveal those cursed horns. Those dark scarlet horns with golden marking. Jevil was embarrassed he didn’t know what to do. He had always been the object of people laughter but never like this. The looks of disgust and the laughter at his failure upset him sure. And the rude snarky comments enraged him. But the thing that tore him up the most was Seam. Seam had an unreadable expression as he stared at Jevil. He made no move to help Jevil as he picked himself up, put on a forced smile and got the show running again. Seam didn’t even speak a word to him outside of the performance afterwards.  _ He was a demon in the eyes of Seam now? _

 

Tears welled up in his eyes as he cut and hacked and chopped more furious this time. He would be perfect he thought. He would be free. Seam could never love a demon so he would change. Tears rolled down his cheeks as began to giggle insanely. His movements became desperate and he hit is head several times drawing blood.  _ He would no longer be a demon. _

 

Once finished he dropped the knife and took a deep breath. Everything felt numb and he smiled happy to be rid of his demon horns. Never again would he be mocked for them nor would they be the reason for his true mockery.  _ He was no longer a demon. _

 

_... _

 

A knock at his door startled him. “Jevil? Art thou alright?” It was Rouxls Kaard. The two weren’t that close but they did seem to care for one another.  _ He was free, no longer a demon. _

 

Jevil did speak. He didn’t know what to do. “I’m coming in. I hope thou dost not mind.” Turning the knob Rouxls stepped into Jevil’s. He gasped and dropped the book he was holding shocked at the sight before him. Blood matted his hair and slowly dripped down his face. Shards of bone and keratin riddled the floor some covered in blood. And that terrible, terrible knife, light pink and decorated with little stars, hearts, plants, and bunnies. The knife seemed to mock the situation.  _ No longer a demon. _

 

“Jevil! What happened to thee!” Rouxls quickly crouched down and grabbed Jevil’s hands. “What did you do?!” Rouxls seemed genuinely concerned and worried. That was all it really took for Jevil to truly realise what he’d done and he just cried harder.  _ But was he really even a demon to begin with? _

 

Rouxls pulled Jevils into a tight hug. He allowed Jevil to hug him back and cry into his chest for a while before inquiring again what happened. Jevil took a bit to calm down and stop crying before replying slowly and quietly “I.. I cut off my horns.” And  saying it aloud made him really take in what he’d done. “I cut off my horns. Oh no, what have I done..” He started crying heavily again.  _ Was he really the monster he was made out to be? _

 

Rouxls let Jevil cry for a little longer before picking him up and placing him on his bed. “Jevil, stay here. Maybe change while I’m out. I’ll be back. I’m gonna go get something to clean this up.” Jevil just nodded and curled up into a ball when Rouxls let go of him.  _ No, he wasn’t a demon. _

 

Rouxls traveled through the halls and headed towards the medical center. Once there he informed a nearby Hathy of the situation. Soon the two of them armed with a med kit traveled back to Jevil. _ He was never a demon. _

 

Exhausted from crying and the pain Jevil fell into a deep sleep. The Hathy excused themself and left. Rouxls stayed behind to pick up the room. He had no clue what had led up to this moment but he did not care. He just wanted to make sure Jevil was safe.  **_Jevil would never be a demon._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> To help lighten the mood a bit my brother came up and asked me if he could play Dingerale and I lost it.
> 
> Hey wanna see more of this hc Jevil? if you have insta check out my ask account for it @ ask.dat.devilish.jester !  
> Have a good day <3


End file.
